movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bradley's Spelling Trouble
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Arthur-Season-01/Episode-002?id=13545 *Bradley: You don't think everyone's nervous before doing something that's really important for all of them, do you? *(a flashback is seen) *Animal: You don't think you can do this, do you, Bradley? *Bradley: Yes, I must. *(Bradley ends up being electrocuted) *Bradley: I've done it. *(Bradley ends up being electrocuted again) *Bradley: This is nothing compared to a rainy storm. So I shouldn't be afraid, right? *Announcer: And next up... Is Bradley. *(the episode begins) *All: Good morning, Mr. Norton. *Norton: Good morning, kids. The old spell school thing is coming up. Everybody ready to compete? *All: Yes. *Rosie: This is going to be the best spelling ever. *Spring: Can you spell anything that is a good word, Bradley? *Bradley: Anything for you? *Spring: Can you spell words from things? Thomas and Friends. TUGS. Theodore Tugboat. Dumbo. And Sonic The Hedgehog. *Bradley: Okay. T-H-O-M-A-S A-N-D F-R-I-E-N-D-S, T-U-G-S, T-H-E-O-D-O-R-E T-U-G-B-O-A-T, D-U-M-B-O, and S-O-N-I-C T-H-E H-E-D-G-E-H-O-G. *Spring: Perfect. *Bradley: They spell Thomas and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Dumbo, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Good spelling. *Rosie: Now let's go to the spelling class. *Mr. Albertson: Okay class. Time for spelling. Now get your homework out and I'll get it. On Friday, it's time for a spelling test. And if you get it, you'll get a special surprise. *Bradley: You know the surprise will be, don't you? *Salli: I think we'll have to find out. *Alan: We'll see. *Joseph: If spelling is good, that is. *(at home the kids begin reading) *Steven: There. Now we can really concentrate. *Yasha: S-T-A-R W-A-R-S. *Sandy: Having trouble, sweetie? *Yasha: It spells Star Wars. *Stephen: Exactly. *John: T-H-E B-E-A-T-L-E-S. *Paul: The Beatles. *Computer: Correct. *Norton: Can you spell Eternal? *Ringo: Exactly. E-T-E-R-N-A-L. *George: Eternal. *Norton: Very good. *Joseph: Your shot, Bradley. *Bradley: A-M-E-R-I-C-A. America. *Norton: Excellent. Now please spell video games. *Glen: V-I-D-E-O. *Campbell: Video. *Mike: G-A-M-E-S. *Donnell: Games. *All: Video Games. *Norton: Perfect. Felines? *Alan: R-a-y-m-a-n. Rayman. *Steven: A-p-e E-s-c-a-p-e. Ape Escape. *Salli: J-a-k a-n-d D-a-x-t-e-r. Jak and Daxter. *Kendra: R-a-t-c-h-e-t a-n-d C-l-a-n-k. Ratchet and Clank. *Charlie: S-p-y-r-o t-h-e D-r-a-g-o-n. Spyro the Dragon. *Lawrence: C-r-a-s-h B-a-n-d-i-c-o-o-t. Crash Bandicoot. *Duncan: L-o-o-n-e-y T-u-n-e-s. Looney Tunes. *Callie: C-r-o-c. Croc. *Bridget: L-i-t-t-l-e B-i-g P-l-a-n-e-t. Little Big Planet. *Grace: A B-u-g-s L-i-f-e. A Bug's Life. *All: Perfect. *Norton: Nice job, Bandicoots and Cats. *Bob: I-n-d-i-a-n-a J-o-n-e-s. Indiana Jones. *Norton: Exactly. *Skylar: Z-o-r-b-a t-h-e G-r-e-e-k. Zorba the Greek. *Norton: Perfect. *Phillip: T-h-e G-o-o-d, T-h-e B-a-d, a-n-d t-h-e U-g-l-y. The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly. *Norton: Lovely. *Darton: J-a-w-s. Jaws. *Norton: Wonderful. *Abraham: C-h-a-r-i-o-t-s o-f F-i-r-e. Chariots of Fire. *Norton: Beautiful. *Derek: F-a-n-t-a-s-i-a. Fantasia. *Norton: Splendid. *Isabella: J-o-h-n-n-y A-p-p-l-e-s-e-e-d. Johnny Appleseed. *Norton: Correct. *Rodney: C-a-s-e-y J-o-n-e-s. Casey Jones. *Norton: Nice. *Bambi: C-a-s-e-y a-t T-h-e B-a-t. Casey at The Bat. *Norton: Good. *Arthur: M-a-r-t-i-n a-n-d t-h-e C-o-y-s. Martin and the Coys. *Norton: Good work. The 1948 Johnny Appleseed segment from Melody Time, The Brave Engineer, the 1946 Casey at the Bat segment, and the 1946 Martin and the Coys from Make Music Mine, being the films, appear in Four Fabulous Characters in Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Colors. Now it's time for the School's Spellathon. *Principal: Welcome to the School's Spellathon, so here are our contestants. *(the contestants appear) *All: Here we go. *Principal: You're first Ringo. First word is Venus. *(Ringo was a little anxious) *Principal: Go on. *Ringo: V-E-N-E-S. Venus. *Bradley: D'oh! *Ringo: Oops. I mean U. *Principal: Not right at all. Try again if you please. *(Few minutes later) *Principal: Spell Outrageous. *Mitch: O-u-t-r-a-j-o-u-s. Outrageous. *Principal: Wrong. Next. *David: F-o-u-r F-a-b-o-l-o-u-s C-h-a-r-a-c-t-e-r-s. Four Fabulous Characters. *Principal: Correct. Next. Spell The Star Wars Trilogy: Special Edition (1997). *Bradley: T-h-e S-t-a-r W-a-r-s T-r-i-l-o-g-y S-p-e-c-i-a-l E-d-i-t-i-o-n (1997). The Star Wars Trilogy: Special Edition (1997). *Principal: Bravo. You're the winner. *Bradley: Yeah! *(audience cheers and claps) *Sandy: We're so proud of you, son. *Alan: Bradley, you're the greatest spell of all time. You know what your reward is. More spoof travels. *Stephen: Yeah. You've got your reward. *Bradley: I'm the best speller. *All: Hooray! Category:Episodes